


blue flame

by deadcellredux



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Memories, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra says she doesn’t remember anything, but that isn’t entirely true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr ask box prompt meme-- write the first sentence of a fic, and I'll write the next five. nolifeinabox has credit for the first sentence :D

Terra says she doesn’t remember anything, but that isn’t entirely true.

She remembers the smell of cold steel and ash, remembers the sound of boots against tile outside her door( _cell?_ ), remembers how bright and warm and beautiful sunlight could be, remembers when touch could be gentle, remembers the face of her father.

She keeps all of it to herself, quiet keepsakes of a dream-life she can only claim to have lived. She feels like a waterfall, like a tornado, but most of all like a fire— she was taught that blue flames burned quietest, burned coldest, and she thinks to herself that if her heart were a flame, it’d be blue and silent, smoldering alone.

She remembers Kefka and how he was before, the person he used to be when he was still something like  _kind_. It hurts more than anything, a deep and bitter ache beneath her tongue and in her chest when she speaks, when they ask her what she can recall, and she says  _nothing, nothing_.


End file.
